


Who Can you Trust?

by Eyesthatseenothing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12 fix, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bipolar Disorder, Hospitalization, Ian does not become a different person as portrayed by the writers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulative Behaviour, a lot of swearing, season 6 & 7 do not exist for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: Ian chases after Sammy, but it doesn't go as planned. Mickey does not get arrested. Fiona and Lip show their true colours. Mandy is Mandy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to fix 5x12 as I see the characters, not how they were changed by the writers. For over a year it has aggravated me thinking of a way I could logically see the outcome of the story keeping Ian in the character we know and disregarding Mickey being arrested without evidence. This weekend it all came together for me, so even if I'm 2 seasons too late, the show ended for me at 5x12, although I will admit to watching highlights and knowing what has occurred since. 
> 
> Just a mention of s7 e10. I watched the scenes of Ian & Mickey and found it amusing, not to mention enjoyable, that they chose, I feel, to give us more intimacy between them in the boat yard than in 5 seasons. I was happy for a short time to see them kiss how they should have during s4 & s5 just like the other *straight* characters are shown. Just my opinion and personal rant. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy how I envision this story.

The weather was starting to warm up. I still needed my winter coat, but I wore it open over a long sleeve top underneath. My jeans were starting to feel like they fitted me better than they had 6 months ago. I’d put on a lot of the weight I’d previously lost. Being unable to walk for nearly 4 months had helped too. I walked with a cane now and would still need a lot of physiotherapy, but the Doctors said I would never regain what I’d lost. I was just lucky the accident wasn’t my fault. My medical bills were paid for and a settlement I could only dream of was now mine.

I’d been sitting here getting lost in my own thoughts, thinking of my reunion with Mickey, but getting nervous he was now over an hour late. I decided I would walk the way I knew he would come to the dugouts to meet me. I still felt confident and excited knowing he was looking forward to seeing me too. I laughed to myself thinking he probably forgot to set his alarm. Probably should have arranged to meet later than 9am, but I didn’t want to wait any longer.

I came here straight from the hospital, not bothering to stop in and see my siblings. I’d seen Fiona and Lip a few days ago when they confirmed my reunion with Mickey. Oh well, I thought as I walked slowly with my heavy backpack containing my clothes from my stay. Hopefully I wouldn’t need to go back to the house to drop off my stuff, was kinda hoping I’d be staying with Mickey, but at the same time I accepted he may need more time. My Doctor, Sarah told me not to build my hopes up, even if Mickey had told Fi and Lip he was waiting for me, he may not be ready to just jump right in. Just knowing he waited was enough for me. Knowing we had a future together was all I really wanted or needed.

As I walked I thought of what I had accomplished. 4 months of stability. Learning to cope in hospital was one thing. It would be a lot harder back in the real world, but I’d taken the first steps. I’d found a meds combo that worked. I could feel again, my thoughts were clear, but I accepted Mickey would need time to see that for himself. It was never gonna be perfect, normal. They’d be set backs, but I’d been taught the signs so I could get help as soon as I felt the meds crapping out on me. I was determined to never go back. I nearly lost the love of my life and wouldn’t risk that again.

Fuck. I thought as I looked up at his front door. I still had trouble with stairs, but I managed to make my way up slowly. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the house I still thought of as my real home.

I only had to wait about 20 seconds before he stood before me. Fuck he was still so beautiful. He still made my heart pound in my chest like he did when I was 15. 

He looked confused and like he’d not long woke up so I spoke first. “Hey, you forget to set your alarm. You’re over an hour late.” I couldn’t help the smile on my face. I love Mickey’s just woke up face.

Mickey was confused when he opened the door and found Ian Fucken Gallagher standing there smiling at him like he hadn’t ripped his heart out 6 months ago. He could feel his face turning red as his anger started to rise. “What the fuck are you doing here Gallagher?” He bellowed at him.

Ian could feel himself start to pale and feel dizzy. “Um, you didn’t meet me like you agreed so I thought I’d come here.” Ian said meekly. 

Mickey was pissed now. “I never agreed to meet you. Haven’t spoken to you in 6 fucken months. Why the fuck would I meet up with your arse now hmmm?” Ian must be having an episode he thought. “Look, just fucken leave and we’ll forget this ever happened ok. You come round here again I won’t be responsible for what happens.”

What the fuck was happening. Ian couldn’t get the words out fast enough. “Wait, Mick, please. You agreed to meet me this morning, after my release. Did you change your mind? What’s happening, please I don’t understand. I know you didn’t want to see me while I was in hospital, but you told Fi you were waiting for me. You just needed time, but I don’t fucken understand. I’m here like you wanted. You said after I was out. Like we both wanted.” Ian rambled out, tears starting to leak from his eyes he was so confused.

Ian was definitely delusional. Should he call up his family to come get him? Na, fuckers never really cared before. “Look Gallagher, I can see you’re confused, but we are fucken over you hear me. We’ve been over for 6 fucken months now. Remember you dumped my arse out front of your house then did nothing while you’re crazy cunt of a sister tried to kill me. Now leave before I make you.” Fuck he was ready to punch him in the face if he didn’t fuck off now.

Ian just stood there dumbfounded. What the fuck was going on? Dr Sarah said I was fine, stable. Was I? He had to try one more time. “Mick please, I don’t understand. Fi told me…”

“I don’t give a fuck what Fiona said. We’ve been done 6 months now. I’ve moved on. Replaced you, so just fucken leave.” He slammed the door in Ian’s face and turned to see Mandy looking at him heartbroken. 

“Why did you lie to him? You’re not over him and you haven’t replaced him. He’s obviously sick and you just… fuck Mick. Move.” Mandy yelled at him and pushed past him to go after Ian. 

“Not my problem, not anymore Mandy. He made his fucken choice so keep him the fuck away from me and don’t you dare bring him back here.” Mickey screamed at her and stormed into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

******

Even knowing how Ian had broken her brother, part of her would always love him and she wouldn’t let him just roam the streets clearly unwell, so she went after him. She didn’t have far to go she noticed when she saw Ian walking with a cane and visibly trembling about a metre from their gate.

“Ian wait, you ok?” Mandy grabbed his arm stopping him then standing in front of him.

“I don’t understand. We made plans to meet. To be together. He forgave me Mandy. I don’t understand.” He couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his face.

She felt her own eyes getting wet. “Ian look at me. You’re having an episode. Let me take you home ok.” She tried to sound as calm as she could.

That sure as fuck cleared his head up. “What the fuck do you mean? I’m fucken stable. Been stable for 4 months now. Was released from the hospital this morning.”

“Hey, you sure? Come with me over to those seats and let’s talk ok. Get off this leg.” She held his hand gently walking him over to the seats at the bottom of the stairs to the L.

She kept hold of his hand as they sat and used her other hand to turn his distraught face towards her. “Look, there seems to be some confusion here so why don’t you start from the beginning ok. From the breakup cause I’ve only heard Mick’s side.” She pleaded with him hoping talking would calm him down.

He went back to that day and told her all that had happened from the moment Sammy had chased Mickey off.

Just as he took off running Ian realised his fuck up. If Mickey hadn’t run, if Sammy hadn’t turned up he would have been able to explain what he was getting at. He didn’t want to break up cause he didn’t love him. He wanted to free Mickey from being stuck with him. To feel obligated to stay with his mentally sick boyfriend and miss out on his own life. 

When he realised the danger Mickey was in he took off after them, but he’d been too slow. He heard gun shots and headed in the direction they were coming from. He got to an intersection and wasn’t sure which way they went so he stopped to listen. That was the last thing he remembered till the next day.

He came to in the hospital in severe pain. His head felt foggy and he couldn’t move. He felt a hand on his face and recognized his sister Fiona smiling down at him. She explained how he’d ended up there.

He was hit by a car that mounted the foot path at the intersection. The driver was drunk and was arrested. His leg was shattered from the impact and he needed surgery. He also had severe bruising down the right side of his body. As he took it all in he started to panic asking her about Mickey and Sammy.

She told him Sammy was arrested and Mickey was fine, he was home. He asked her to call him and she said she would. A nurse then came in and gave him a heavy dose of morphine and something to help him sleep. He vaguely remembered Fi telling him she would be back in the morning.

Before Fi arrived the next morning he asked a nurse to get a psych Doctor to come see him. He’d had enough. He needed to get proper help for himself and for Mickey. He couldn’t risk losing his relationship and believing the shit his mom told him. He knew he didn’t have to give Mickey up, to free him from himself, they could still have a good life together even with his illness. They would have to watch for setbacks, but people lived happily with worse. He was finally ready to commit to getting help now. 

He was still waiting for the Doctor to come see him when Fi and Lip arrived. Before they had a chance to speak he told them what he’d decided. He wasn’t coming home. He wanted an inpatient program to find a treatment that would help. They were both so happy he’d made the decision on his own and Fi agreed to sign any paper work he needed as she was still his guardian for another 2 months. 

When he asked when Mickey would be getting there, Lip rested his hand on Ian’s shoulder and spoke. Mickey was not ready to see him yet, but had said if Ian got help he would wait for him. While Ian was a little heartbroken, he felt relieved knowing Mickey would be proud of him for making this decision before knowing how he felt and that he would wait. Even through all the pain he was in he felt truly happy.

They chatted for a while before both Doctors turned up at the same. The psych Doctor went first. She introduced herself as Sarah. After they discussed Ian’s BP1 she offered to get him into an inpatient facility where she worked part time for teens and young adults. He could check in as soon as he was discharged. 

The next conversation was a lot harder to deal with. Ian’s injury to his shattered leg was so severe he wound never regain full function again. He would need months and months of physio and would hopefully be able to walk with a cane. All three of them were then crying. The Doctor did agree to Ian leaving the next day as the treatment facility was connected to a hospital, so Dr Sarah arranged for an ambulance to transfer Ian the next morning.

There was one silver lining. The police came to see him that afternoon to discuss the accident. They told him the driver was drunk when he mounted the foot path. He had been charged with DUI and negligent driving causing bodily harm, he was also unlicensed due to previous DUI’s. The silver lining? He was extremely wealthy, a northside asshole who had already agreed to pay all Ian’s medical costs and to offer a generous settlement. The police advised him to get a lawyer and gave him a few business cards they had for victims. 

Before Fi and Lip left they promised to update Mickey. Ian was signing up for at least 3 months, but he wouldn’t be allowed visitors for 30 days. They said goodbye knowing Ian would be leaving early the next morning and they wouldn’t speak for a month. 

By now Mandy was starting to get a bad feeling. She knew Fi and Lip hated her brother and never thought he was good enough even though he was the one who looked after Ian. He was the one who loved him unconditionally and never threw his mom in his face. She encouraged Ian to continue.

He spent the first week in the new hospital in the orthopaedic section, but Dr Sarah made daily visits and he had started on medication for his BP1. When he transferred over to psych he was still very groggy, but determined. It was hard for him to feel anything on the meds, but he was not giving up. He was doing this for himself and for Mickey. For their relationship. 

He was stuck in a wheel chair for the first 2 months with his leg always raised. He was an active person and he was finding that harder than his treatment. Dr Sarah felt it was in his best interest to wait the first 2 months before having visitors, even if she was pleased with his progress.

He was a little disappointed when Fi and Lip came for his first visit without Mickey. When he asked, they assured him that Mickey was proud of him for being here, but wanted him to do it on his own. He would be there to support him when he was released, but he wanted Ian to know he was strong. That he could do anything and didn’t need anyone other than himself. When he spoke to Dr Sarah she said that was a common reason for partners not to visit. He shouldn’t be disheartened as his brother and sister said his boyfriend was waiting for him.

Over the next 4 months Ian fought and got stronger. He went to physio every day and learnt to walk with a cane. He was still determined to learn to walk without it, but for now he was happy he could again move freely without too much pain. He also worked hard on his mental stability. He had to have his meds tweaked a little, but he didn’t need them change, just his dosages adjusted. 

He’d become very close to his Doctor and was going to continue to see her as a private patient upon his release. She’d also helped him to find a good lawyer, not one that gave out cards to police. The week of his release they had come to an out of court agreement, whereby Ian would receive an apartment in a good building on the northside, an extremely generous financial settlement and his lawyer’s fees and all his hospital bills paid in full. If his case had gone to court he could have doubled his payout, but he just wanted it over with. He would never need to work again and would be walking out of hospital to live a life he’d never even dreamed possible, sharing it with the person he loved more than life itself. He didn’t tell his family about his settlement as he wanted to share that with Mickey first.

Two days before he was due to leave he asked Fi to arrange for Mickey to meet him at the dug outs the morning of his release. Even though he had abused Mickey verbally and physically, pushing him into a fight there, it was also the last place they had been together physically, sexually and it held other good memories too. He was allowed to call her to see if she’d spoken to him and she said he would be there.

The morning of his release he left with the keys to his own home, a hefty bank balance and a smile that took over his whole face knowing he would be reunited with Mickey a short time later.

Mandy prayed Ian wouldn’t be hurt by what she had to ask him next. She held his hand as tight as possible to stop him getting away as she asked him, “Ian, please don’t be upset with me, but I have to ask.” He forced a small smile knowing she would never intentionally hurt him. “Are you sure you’re ok, you aren’t imagining all this?”

“What? Why would I make this shit up Mands. Look at my leg, I can hardly walk.” He did sound hurt. Fuck.

“Ian, please listen to me carefully ok.” He nodded to her. “Mickey has no idea where you’ve been. That you were hurt going after him or that you’ve been having treatment. For the first month after you broke up with him and disappeared he would go over to your place nearly every day and ask Fi or Lip where you were. He even begged at the beginning just needing to know you were ok. They told him you wanted nothing to do with him, to get over you like you got over him and accused him of making you worse by not getting you treatment when Fiona wanted you to be hospitalised when you wouldn’t get out of bed. These last 6 months have killed him inside.” She was now breaking down as she spoke. Feeling the pain her brother and best friend had gone through and were still going through from the lies his family had told them both. 

They held each other closely crying in each other’s arms. Ian not believing his brother and sister could do this to him and Mickey. What did they think would happen when he got out and found out the truth. Mandy cried for the pain Fiona and Lip had caused her brother and now Ian. She also wanted to kill them both, slowly, painfully.

When their crying had finally stopped, Ian looked into Mandy’s face with a look she had never seen before. Not even when Mickey was forced to get married and Ian left for the army did he look so devastated. 

“How could my own family do this to me? Do this to Mickey when he was the one who stood by me, cared for me and forgave me without hesitation the things I did to him when I was manic? Who can you trust when your own family betrays you like this…” He cried to her with snot running out of his noise and heartbreak written all over his face.

She wiped his face with her sleeve feeling a bit icky having his snot on her arm and trying to smile at him.

“Ian, listen to me. Mickey won’t believe anything you say to him after all this time. We have to find a way to prove to him they lied to both of you.” She knew this was the only way to get through to her brother. They needed proof that he couldn’t deny.

Ian pulled away from her and got out his wallet passing her a business card. “This is my psychiatrist’s details. When she discharged me from the clinic I signed an authorization giving Mickey full discloser to discuss me with her, believing we would be together in case of any problems, relapses or any concerns he may have. I also made an agreement with her that only Mickey could make any decision on my behalf, not my family if my meds stopped working.”

She clutched the card to her chest with hope shining in her eyes. “Ian, if I can convince Mickey to speak to her he would know the truth. Where you really were and the lies Fiona and Lip told him and you. Fuck. I’m going to need time to convince him to see her. You have somewhere to go cause you can’t go back there?”

“I have my own place now remember. Is your number the same? I’ll text you the address, but please don’t give it to anyone beside Mickey. My family don’t know I got my settlement yet, I wanted to surprise him with it first.” A small sliver of hope running through his body again as he tried to smile.

“Yes, it’s the same. Give me some time to get through to him. You know he can be a stubborn fuck when he wants. I’ll call you tonight and check in with you. Maybe meet up tomorrow over your way ok.”

“I’m seeing Doctor Sarah at 10am tomorrow, meet me there please. I want you to meet her and tell her what happened.”

They stood and hugged. “I’ll be there, don’t worry. Maybe she can help us if I don’t get anywhere, give us some ideas. I love you, don’t worry. See you tomorrow.” She kissed his cheek tenderly hoping he would feel her love for him through her touch.

“Ya know, you and Mickey have been the only people that have truly ever loved me, unconditionally. I’m so glad you’re back.” He turned to leave then looked back at her. “I’m changing my number on the way home so they can’t contact me, so give me a few hours to text you.”

Mandy watched him slowly make his way up the stairs to the L. Fuck it was painful to watch. She knew the Gallagher’s hated her and Mickey, but to lie to Ian like that? Fuck them she thought as she walked back home.

******

After Mandy showered and dressed she realized she would need a lot more proof than just Ian’s story to get Mickey to listen and she wasn’t gonna wait for tomorrow. She decided the best way to do that was to confront Fiona and Lip. She figured they would be waiting at the house for a devastated Ian to return, so she headed over there as fast as she could, determined to get some proof and give those assholes a piece of her mind.

When she arrived she didn’t even bother knocking, simply opened the door and walked straight in. No sooner had she entered the lounge room than Fiona and Lip came from the kitchen. They looked confused to see her there. She didn’t wait for them to speak.

All the emotion and anger that had built up in her that morning exploded as she screamed at them, “How could you do that to your own brother!? He spent 6 months in hospital getting treatment, taking his meds, getting stable, having to learn to fucken walk again and thinking the love of his fucken life was waiting for him! What kind of sick fuckers are you people? How could you do that to Ian!? How could you do that to my brother, after all they went through to be together? He stood by Ian, he loved Ian, he took care of Ian while you fuckers went on with your lives!” She couldn’t stop yelling at them as tears streamed down her face. Fuckers didn’t even seem that worried that Ian wasn’t with her.

Lip was the first to respond to her with his ever present condescending tone. “Look Mandy, Ian’s life only went to shit when he started seeing your brother. He ruined Ian’s life. Fair enough, for nearly a year they were ‘really’ together, but for 2 years before that I had to watch my brother get his heart broken repeatedly by Mickey. When Ian got sick he refused to let us take him to hospital. Non of the last year would have happened if Mickey had done as we said.” She didn’t think it was possible to get angrier than she already was. They really didn’t know their brother at all.

“Really, that’s what you’re going with, hmmm? My brother gave up his life to save Ian’s when he married that whore. Mickey came out to our abusive father in a room full of people for Ian. Mickey was the one to bring Ian home, you all didn’t even look for him when he went missing until the fucken military police came looking. Maybe he should have let you take Ian to hospital but we both know Ian would have come out the same. He didn’t believe he was sick back then, so no fucken way would he have taking his meds and we all know that.” Mandy could feel her throat burning, like it had been scraped raw from yelling at these fuckers.

Before she could continue Fiona started. “Look Mandy, we did what we felt was best and Mickey is not what Ian needs. If we didn’t decide for him he would just be back to being another Monica.” You fucken smug bitch.

“What the fuck is wrong with you people. Ian is not fucken Monica! He told you he wanted to get better for himself and for Mickey. He decided to get help. He decided to commit himself and you both,” pause, calm down “you both lied to him and to Mickey. My brother came to you every day for a fucken month and you told him Ian didn’t want anything to do with him, to get over Ian like Ian had gotten over him. You told Ian Mickey was waiting for him for the last 6 months, you let him think they were still together, gave him false hope. What the fuck did you think his reaction would be when he found out the truth? Ya think he would just shrug it off? That he wouldn’t be devastated, heartbroken to know it was all a fucken lie! Did you even consider how it would effect him mentally! NO YOU FUCKEN DIDN’T and you know why!? Cause you are both selfish controlling fucks whose own lives are shit so why should Ian’s be any better!” She was gasping now as she looked between them. She wanted to say more but she couldn’t catch her breath.

Fucken Lip again, she glared at him. “Think it’s time you left Mandy. Ian will be home soon. You think we don’t know our brother? He’s been away from Mickey for the last 6 months, he’ll be fine now he’s taking his meds. He’ll know we only did what was best for him and Mickey Milkovich is not.” He always thought he knew everything the conceited bastard. What the fuck did she ever see in him.

Now Fiona, fuck. “Mickey and Ian are over, it’s time he moved on with his life without the Milkovich taint. We know what’s best for our brother even if he doesn’t, so please, leave.” She wished she could slap Fiona across the face. 

Mandy was done. They really didn’t know Ian at all if they thought they could get away with this shit. She turned and walked towards the door, but before she got there, “Oh, next time you can’t find Ian or maybe when he realizes what manipulative pieces of shit you all are, don’t come looking to us for help.” She gave them the biggest smile she was capable of in the state she was in knowing she now had proof to show her brother.

******

When she got home she saw Iggy and Colin sitting on the lounge watching cartoons and laughing like 5 year olds. She immediately ordered them to come to Mickey’s room with her and not let him leave. They had never seen their sister so enraged and quickly got up to do as she asked. They sure as fuck didn’t want to piss her off more.

When she opened the door she saw Mickey sitting in bed drinking beer and smoking, just staring at the wall. She ordered her 2 idiot brothers to stand in front of the door then turned back to Mickey.

She took a deep breath, “I’m not here to argue just listen please.” She then held her phone up and hit play. She had recorded her conversation with the Gallagher’s. 

As the recording played she watched as Mickey’s face went through nearly every negative emotion possible. Denial. Rage. Guilt. Confusion. Disgust. Sadness. Shock. Heartbreak. Betrayal. The emotions were flying over his face faster than even she could comprehend. 

“No fucken way!” she heard Iggy exclaim behind her. She waved her brothers to leave then turned back to Mickey. He was obviously crying, palming his eyes trying to stop the tears.

She sat next to him on the bed taking the opportunity to tell him what Ian had told her earlier. As she spoke she tentatively reach for his hand and he let her hold it as she spoke. She was sure she missed some things but the main points she remembered clearly. 

Ian had been trying to save Mickey, to let Mickey be free from the burden, to give him a better life and not feel obligated to stay with his sick boyfriend. Ian didn’t want them to end. Ian had come after him. Ian had been injured. Ian decided to get treatment for himself and for Mickey, for their relationship. Ian had spent the last 6 months in hospital thinking Mickey was waiting for him, that they were still together and Mickey had spent the last 6 months thinking Ian didn’t care, had never loved him, had moved on like Mickey meant nothing to him, that everything he’d done for Ian since he came back was for nothing. Coming out, knowing he’d be attacked by his violent father again. Caring for Ian when he couldn’t get out of bed from the depression and forgiving him when he was manic and cheating. Apart from that one time when Ian got out of hospital the first time and Mickey tried to drink him away, he hardly ever left his side. 

When Mandy finished speaking they just sat there quietly smoking. Trying to absorb everything that had happened and the day was only half over. Mandy jumped when Mickey spoke, it was so unexpected after the long silence they had sat in.

“I’m not gonna risk losing Ian again. I could’ve gone to jail over Sammy, just fucken lucky the cops knew she was crazy. Not gonna risk my life over those two pieces of shit either or they win and I’m not gonna let’em.” As she looked at him she thought he looked the happiest she had seen him in the last 4 months she’d been home. While he still looked broken, she could see hope fighting to get through and make it’s way to the surface. 

Mandy could tell he was drained and looked ready to crash so she decided to give him some space while she waited to hear from Ian. “I’ll gonna let you be for a while, try and get some rest hmmm. I know I fucken need some after today. I’ll let you know as soon as Ian texts me.” As she got up she looked down at him while he looked up at her. He gave her a small smile which conveyed all the thanks he felt for what she had done today. She gave him one back and left him alone while she waited to hear from Ian.

******

Ian was waiting at the open front door to his apartment willing the elevator to move faster. When he heard the doors open his breathe hitched in his throat and he could feel his eyes filling with tears. Then he was there. Staring at him with unconditional love.

They slowly walked towards each other. A few feet feeling like miles as they slowly came together staring intently into each other’s eyes. Mickey reached up his hand first, desperate to touch the face he knew as well as his own. He gently ran his fingers over Ian’s cheek, caressing his skin, then through his hair to the back of his head. He slowly pulled Ian’s head towards his own, meeting at their foreheads and reconnecting with each other. As he breathed Ian’s scent in he felt him touching his face with a trembling hand. 

They stayed that way for nearly a minute, needing to just be close. They each held the others head towards them as they wrapped their other hands around the other’s waist pulling them impossibly closer. Hearts pounding in their chest as their mouths slowly gravitated towards each other. They could both feel the other shaking slightly as their lips connected. The familiarity of each other’s soft wind chapped lips. It was like being able to breathe again as their lips moved slowly against the others. Ian’s hand pulling Mickey closer against the back of his head while Mickey’s hand gently pulled Ian towards him by the side of his neck deepening the kiss, tasting the other’s mouth while their tongues moved gently against the others. 

It was the most sensual kiss they had ever shared and only ended when they both needed air. As they pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes they both knew that nothing and no one would ever tear them apart again.


End file.
